


הרביעי ביולי

by Ellie_Green



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Translation
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green
Summary: אל תעשו הפתעות, אם אתם לא מוכנים לתוצאות
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	הרביעי ביולי

**Author's Note:**

> ראיתי שהפנדום הישראלי ממש דל בפאנפיקים על הנוקמים. ולהפתעתי מצאתי רק פאנפיק אחד עם השיפ קפטן אמריקה/חייל החורף. אז החלטתי להביא תרגומים מהפנדום הרוסי. אם אני אראה שיש עניין, אמשיך לתרגם :)
> 
> TsissiBlack-המקור שייך ל  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4733875

– לא, – אמרה נטשה, אבל איכשהו בלי להט וקשיחות מספקת, ולכן סם התעקש. זאת הייתה טעות, טעות נוראית, אבל הוא לא היה מודה בכך בעולם ולאף אחד, ונטשה בכלל הייתה האחרונה ברשימה הזאת.

דווקא העקשנות והידיעה הלא מספקת של ההרגלים של סטיבן גרנט רוג'רס הביאה לכך, שעכשיו הם שלושתם (הם הביאו איתם גם את תור!) עמדו בסלון החשוך של קפטן אמריקה ובקוצר נשימה חיכו שהוא יחזור מריצת הערב שלו. למזלם, הווילונות היו עבים ולא הכניסו מבחוץ אף קרן אור מהפנסים שנדלקו מוקדם. העוגה עמדה על שולחן קפה, תור ישב על הספה וסם ונטשה תפסו עמדה באמצע הסלון, בהיכון לצעוק "הפתעה!" ולהדליק נרות, כפי שזה מקובל במאה העשרים ואחת העליזה. בשנות הארבעים, בטח, לא היו נרות כה קטנות, שלא לדבר על עוגות גדולות, שמסוגלת להכיל אותן בכמות של תשעים ושבע.

– רעיון גרוע, – אמרה נטשה, אך המשיכה לשמור על חוסר תנועה מוחלט. – אולי הוא בכלל לא יחזור היום – יראה זיקוקים, יקפוץ לכמה ברים…

– סטיב? – הכחיש סם בשקט. – אנחנו מדברים על אותו סטיב?

נטשה רק גיחכה ושוב נהייתה דממה.

– מדאיג אותי שלא מצאנו את בארנס, – דיברה נטשה כעבור דקה.

– הוא היה מסגיר אותנו לסטיב והורס את כל ההפתעה, – אמר סם בלא חיבה. – חברים לעד, כל זה. מוכה כפור ארור.

– אתה מקנא, – אמרה נטשה בנחת, אבל בקול שמעו שהיא מחייכת. – הוא החבר הכי טוב שלו, לא אתה.

– אני…

– שקט, – רעם תור, שהצליח לרעום גם בלחש. – הידיד סטיבן…

סם ונטשה שתקו ושמעו חבטה עמומה בדלת, לאחר מכן שקשוק של מפתחות, ואז למסדרון הדירה נפל פס של אור מחדר המדרגות. כל המתחבאים בחדר היכונו.

– חכה רגע, – אמר סטיב בקול מוזר. נשמע שהוא מתנשם. – אלי, – הוא כמעט נאנק, – הדלת…

נשמעה נקישה של דלת נסגרת, ואז שוב נשימתו הכבדה של סטיב.

סם כבר התחיל לנוע, כדי לברר, אם קפ לא נפצע, אבל נטשה תפסה אותו חזק ביד ודרכה על רגלו, שבשפתה הסודית התפרש כ"ארצח אותך אם רק תזוז".

מהמסדרון נשמעה גניחה ארוכה ולחש שקט, קולות מצמוץ וצליל של אבזם החגורה נפתח. סם הרגיש שהכל מתכווץ בתוכו: סטיב חזר, אך לא לבד, וההפתעה שלהם באמת רעיון ממש, ממש נורא. להפריע, ואולי אף להבריח את מי שלא היה בדייט לא רק במאה הזאת אלא, אולי, אף פעם בחיים? סם היה מעדיף לתת לחתוך לו משהו לא ממש חשוב! תפיסת היד של נטשה הפכה לתפיסת ברזל, תור כמעט לא נשם ורק החליק למטה מהספה כדי שראשו וכתפיו לא יבלטו – הסלון היה פתוח. וכן, אי אפשר היה להכנס לחדר בלי לעבור בסלון. אולי דרך החלון, אבל לפי הנשימה הכבדה והגניחות הקצרות והמיואשות, סטיב לא מוכן עכשיו לדרכים כה אקזוטיות להכנס למקום מגוריו.

– נדפקנו, – ביטאה באמצעות שפתיים נטשה, כשהיא כמעט נוגעת באוזן של סם. תור בינתיים החליק לרצפה, בביטוי טקט בלתי רגיל. – מתיישבים, – ציוותה נטשה ומשכה את סם מטה. נשאר לקוות שהחדר מספיק חשוך, ושסטיב נלהב מספיק מהגברת שלו, כדי לא לשים לב לאורחים הבלתי צפויים, ולתת להם אפשרות לברוח מכאן בשקט ולא למות מבושה. נו, סם היה מוכן למות, על נטשה ותור הוא לא יכל להגיד. וגם לא רצה. לא עכשיו, כשמהמסדרון נשמעים קולות של נשיקות מהירות וחזקות, ורשרוש של בגדים.

– או, אלוהים, כן… תעש ככה עוד פעם. אלי, – סטיב גנח , ובקולו היה כל כך הרבה רוך ותאווה, שסם היה מסמיק, אם צבע העור שלו היה נותן לו. או מחוויר. או בכלל היה נבלע באדמה. הרעיון האחרון נראה לו יותר מהשניים הראשונים. בוודאות – להבלע זה רעיון נפלא. והרבה יותר טוב מלהגיע לפה היום כדי לשבת על הרצפה ולצפות בחייו האישיים של קפטן אמריקה, בוא נגיד, מהשורה הראשונה.

– רוצה אות.., – לחש סטיב בין הגניחות. – אם את… או, אלי, איפה למד… אני בחיים לא אוכל להסתכל על שפתיים שלך ולא…

כנראה, הגברת ידעה את העבודה שלה היטב, כי לא הייתה בעיה כלל להבין מה היא עושה עכשיו עם הזין של הקפטן הגיבור – הוא הביע ממש ברור את שמחתו ממה שהיא עשתה בפיה. נטשה התמקמה בנוחות על הרצפה ונשענה על כתפו של סם. לא היה נראה כי מה שקורה מדאיג אותה איכשהו. נו, או שהיא הסתירה זאת טוב.

בינתיים מהמסדרון נשמעו קולות מאבק ומישהו נחבט בקיר מחיצה. סם הספיק לחשוב שקפ יכל להשאר ג׳נטלמן גם בסיטואציה פיקנטית כזו, ולא לשבור קירות עם הגברת, כשמהמסדרון נשמע קול צרוד שלא היה שייך לסטיב.

– מוכן למצוץ לך כל הלילה, סטיבי. תמיד רציתי.

– באק… – את שארית המשפט עמעמה הגניחה של סטיב, ושלוש קריאות "באק?!" בלתי נשמעות מהסלון. סם חש ברע. לא, הוא היה ממש, ממש טולרנטי, ו… אבל לכל הרוחות, עכשיו הוא שמח שלא הוא "החבר הכי טוב" של קפ. זה לא נכנס לראש. הראש סרב לחשוב. לגמרי. נטשה גיחכה חרש, ותור, כך נראה, התמקם בנוחות ולא תכנן לזוז. סם רצה להקיא בגלל ההרגלים החדשים (או הישנים?) של קפ. אלוהים, הוא כל הילדות קרא קומיקסים על קפטן אמריקה וחברו באקי! במה הוא צריך לדפוק את הראש כדי להפסיק לשמוע את הגניחות מהמסדרון, שבו הסמל בארנס מוצץ לקפטן רוג'רס? הו, למען השם, מה, הוא הכי חסוד פה? הנה, נטשה הוציאה בשקט אוזניות, העבירה את הטלפון למצב ללא תאורה, והדליקה נגן. לשני חיילי-על עם שמיעת-על יש עכשיו דברים חשובים יותר, מלזהות צלילי מוזיקה.

– באק, – בקול כמעט מתייסר נשף סטיב. – בבקשה.

– בבקשה – מה? – גרגר בארנס הארור. סם היה מוכן להרוג אותו. לפחות לנסות. ממרחק בטוח, כמובן.

– אני רוצה… רוצה שאתה – אותי.

סם פלט אנחה דמיונית. בלי המידע על מי את מי הוא בוודאות יכל להסתדר, הוא היה ממש מסתדר, תמיד. רק לא לשמוע את הקול הצרוד הזה, עם הצליל המתחנן. רק לא אצל סטיב רוג'רס, שבו סם מהילדות ראה התגלמות של גבריות.

– סטיבי, – את הקול של בארנס היה קשה לזהות. סם היה מעדיף לא לשמוע כלום ממה שקורה במסדרון, וכדי לשכוח אינטונציות כאלה אצל המוכה כפור הזה, הוא היה מוכן עד סוף ימיו לא לגעת באלכוהול. בכלל. לעולם לא. ובכלל, יש לו עכשיו אלרגיה לימי הולדת. חזקה כזאת. בת תשע אינץ׳, שנצמדה כעת בצורה כואבת לרוכסן של הג׳ינס. לעזזאל את רוג'רס ובארנס, ואת ליבו הטוב של סם, שהציע לעשות לחבר הפתעה. עשה. לעצמו בעיקר. ואיך עכשיו להסתכל לקפ בעיניים?

– אני… אני כל כך… אותך, – בטא בהתנשפות – מי? בארנס? רוג'רס? מה זה כבר משנה לעזזאל? שניהם, כנראה. זה. אחד את השני. אלוהים, איך להפסיק לחשוב, ו – בעיקר – לדמיין את כל זה?

– גם אני – אותך, – ענה השני. סם הרגיש שבא לו להקיא. לא בגלל שאת זה – כנראה – אמר בארנס לסטיב, אלא בגלל איך שהוא אמר זאת. ברוך. סם היה מוכן להישבע שלקיבורג הארור יש איזה מנגנון סופר-מדויק במקום לב, ותראו מה מסתבר. אלוהים, איך לברוח מפה, להשתכר ולשכוח לעד את כל הגניחות והצלילים של נשיקות רטובות? אולי למחוק זכרונות?

מהמסדרון נשמעו קללות משונקות, וכנראה מישהו זרק לפינה נעלי צבא כבדות. לאחר מכן עם צליל של "קלינק" חגורה נפלה על הרצפה (סם השתדל לא לחשוב על כך, שהיא בטח נפלה יחד עם המכנסיים), הגניחות נהיו כבר ממש גסות, והתלוו בקולות לחים ומלוכלכים שבגללם הזקיפה של סם התחילה לפעום. לעזזאל את שני חיילי-העל האלה, עם הסופר-לועות שלהם, שמשמיעים קולות כאלה. ושבטח מקבלים כל כך עמוק, ש… כאן נגמרו לסם כל המילים. אפילו הנאמרות בדמיון, כי סטיב אמר פתאום:

– בוא. רוצה אותך. לא פה.

הם הלכו לכאן! לסלון, והדבר היחיד, שיכל להפריע להם לפגוש את אורחיהם הלא צפויים בלי מכנסיים ועם זיינים עומדים – זה תשוקתם ההדדית. אלוהים, בבקשה, סם יהיה טוב! הוא יכסח את כל הבחורים הרעים, יתפלל כל ערב, אבל שסטיב ילך כבר עם ה"באקי" שלו לחדר, יעשה שם סקס מלוכלך, פרוע וקולני, ויתן לשלושתם להעלם בשקט!

סטיב ובארנס כאילו ביצעו ריקוד מוזר: נגעו אחד בשני, בלי להפסיק את נשיקתם, החליפו מקומות – פעם האחד עשה צעד עם הגב לאחור ופעם השני. איך הם הצליחו לא להתקע ברהיטים בחושך כמעט מוחלט – נשאר בגדר חידה. כנראה לנוסחה הארורה היו יותר בונוסים ממה שהיה מקובל לחשוב. אחרת איך, בלי לפתוח עיניים ובלי להסיר את שפתיו מבארנס הארור, סטיב הצליח לתקוע אותו בקיר בול בין כוננית גבוה עם ספרים לבין דלת פתוחה לחדר?

לא, סם לא רצה לראות איך חברו – לא הטוב, אלוהים ישמור, אם זה מה שרוג'רס עושה עם חבריו הטובים, סם מוכן לתפקיד משני! – רוכן על ברכיים מול בחור אחר, מול בארנס! ומושך את מכנסיו הפתוחים לקרסולים. סם עצם את עיניו. הוא לא איזה סוטה, ברור? הוא לא הולך להסתכל איך סטיבן רוג'רס, האליל של ילדותו, מוצץ לחברו הטוב באקי בארנס ליד דלת החדר, וממש לא מתכוון לעצור בזה! לא, הוא לא יסתכל. אולי רק בעין אחת, ורק בשביל לא לפספס את הרגע שיהיה אפשר להימלט מהגן עדן הזה להומואים וללכת להשתכר בבר הקרוב. להתמסטל ולשכור איזו בובה חמודה עם עקרונות לא נוקשים מידי. למרות שלמי יכולים להיות עקרונות נוקשים יותר משל רוג'רס? ומה? עם איזה תענוג הוא נעמד על ברכיים. אלוהים, מה זה, בארנס? באקי אהרוג-את-כולם-אשאר-לבד בארנס? זה הוא נושף ברוך קצת גס "קטנצ׳יק שלי, עוד, הו, אלוהים, כן, סטיבי"? שית, תמלאו לסם את האוזניים בשעווה!

באקי קפא לרגע במקום, רחרח בטורפנות את אוויר החדר ו – סם היה מוכן להישבע! – הסתכל הישר עליו. כן, סם בפחדנות ניסה להיראות כמה שיותר קטן ובלתי נראה מאחורי הספה. אבל בשם שמיים! ניסיתם מתישהו להתחבא בתוך חדר, אפילו אם הוא חשוך, ממשהו כזה מפחיד כמו חייל החורף? לא? על תנסו – סם בוודאות יכול לומר שהרעיון הזה עוד יותר גרוע מהזה עם העוגה והברכות. בארנס בחדות משך את רוג'רס מעלה, תוך סיכון להשאר בלי אמ… חלק מאוד חשוב של הגוף לדעתו של סם, נישק אותו וציווה:

– לחדר.

אחרי זה הקשיב למתרחש במשך כמה שניות כשהוא מלטף את סטיב, שמנשק אותו בצוואר, בגב, ואז דחף אותו בכיוון הדרוש וטרק את הדלת.

מיד נשמעה חריקת קפיצים, שקיבלו על עצמם את המסה הלא קטנה של שני גופים, וחצי גניחה-חצי צעקה חזקה, תאוותנית של האדם, שהיה אמור לשלב בתוכו את כל הטוב הטבוע באמריקאים. אולי זה כלל גם את היכולת לעשות מין עם חברו הטוב למול עדים אקראיים בין היתר – מי יודע? בטח לא סם.

– בואו, – לחשה נטשה חרש וקמה על רגליה. תור גם נעמד והתחיל להתגנב לעבר היציאה. מפתיע, אבל יצור כה גדול כמו אל של אסגרד יכל לא להרעיש אם הרגיש בסכנה. תור הגיע לדלת ראשון, סם – אחרון. וזה ממש לא מהסיבה, שהוא רצה להתענג כמה שיותר מקולות האושר הנשמעים מהחדר – לא! פשוט הרגליים כבר לא החזיקו אותו. ממש טיפה, ברור? וזה בכלל לא קשור לזקיפה האדירה שלו, אלא… השד יודע, עדיף בכלל לא לחשוב על זה.

הדלת נטרקה בצליל מחריש אוזניים, המזכיר יריעה. בחדר מדרגות ריק ומהדהד הוא נשמע לסם מבשר רעות במיוחד, והוא רץ מטה במדרגות כמו ילד שובב שצלצל בדלת זרה בשביל הצחוק.

הוא הסדיר את נשימתו רק בחוץ, כשהוא שואף בשקיקה את האוויר הערבי ומבין: הם ניצלו. גם אם בבוקר סטיב יבין, שהעוגה לא צצה בסלון שלו מעצמה, המבוכה שתגרם לא תהיה אפילו קרובה לאימה המשתקת שהייתה נגרמת היום. לא. הוא ישקר, שנכנס בערב, השאיר את העוגה ומיד הלך. הנה. כן, זה מה שהוא יעשה.

– אני צריך בדחיפות לבקר את אהובתי ג׳יין, – בקול צרוד אמר תור, שפניו בצבע הזכירו את גלימתו הנפלאה, בה הוא הסתיר את מפשעתו בביישנות. – להתראות, חברים!

סם לא הספיק להוציא מילה, והאל הארור כבר סובב את המקבת שלו ונעלם. נטשה נשארה לידו, וסם כבר רצה בכל התוקף להעמיד את הדברים על דיוקם ולהגיד שלעולם, לעולם לא הולך לדבר על זה, כשהיא נצמדה אליו בירכה בתוך הג׳ינס הצמוד ושאלה:

– אליך או אלי?

סם חשב שהרעיון לבוא לברך את סטיב היה רע, כמובן. אבל לא נוראי.

כבר לא.


End file.
